


Bloody Mary

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Is she really back?





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by reeby10: any, any, Bloody Mary

Sam sat staring in disbelief as Dean raged on about college kids and their disregard for urban legends.

"Really, what the hell don't they get?" Dean threw his hands up in anger.

Sam stood up from the table and crossed the room to pick up one of the lore books from the piles strewn across the floor. He brought it back and opened it on the table. Flipping to the page he need, he turned back to Dean. "Are you sure about this Dean?"

Dean turned to Sam, lips curled into a sneer. The 'are you kidding me look?' on his face. "Did you just seriously ask me that Sammy?" Sammy, Dean knew how much he hated to be called that. Usually he did as a joke. This time Dean did out of spite. "Of course I'm sure Sammy. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."

"It's just, we, ya know, already fought her and kinda ended her. I don't see how she's back. It's not possible." Sam looked at Dean as he pointed to the lore book.

"Well, tell that to the three dead college kids. The fourth was left untouched because she refused to look into the mirror and repeat the words, Bloody Mary three times. It doesn't get much clearer than that." Dean huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean stalked over to the table and grabbed the book from Sam. He flipped through it and then tossed it back onto the table.

"Well, let's go check it out." Sam grabbed his coat, waiting for Dean to do the same. "Yeah, come on." Dean was out the door and sliding behind the wheel of the Impale before Sam even got his coat on. They drove the short distance to the college dorm and made their way to the dorm where the deaths took place. They managed to slip past the crime scene tape unnoticed to search the room.

Dean was in the middle of going through one of the nightstands when he noticed a piece of paper taped to the back of the drawer. Reading through it, he turned to Sam. "Son of a bitch. It's Bloody Mary, but it's not."

Sam turned to him, brows furrowed. "You're not making sense."

Holding up the piece of paper, Dean waved it at Sam. "It's a kill list and guess whose names are on it. Our three victims." Dean handed the paper to Sam.

"So, you think what exactly?" Sam kept looking down at the paper.

"I think our fourth college girl used this Bloody Mary legend as a way to get rid of her supposed besties."

"But why?"

"Because they were bitches who bullied me." They both turned finding the surviving girl, Rita standing behind them. She raised her right hand. Her hand shook, but what caught their attention was the knife she held. "They just wouldn't leave me alone. So I came up with a way to scare the shit out of them and make them leave me alone, permanently." Her eyes glinted with the hint of insanity.

"You’re gonna want to put that down. No one else needs to get hurt." Sam's voice was calm, almost soothing. She sneered at him and then tried to ran at him, knife held over her head. Dean kicked out his leg, catching her off guard and causing her to drop the knife as she stumbled. She still tried to run at Sam who only punched her in the face, knocking her out. When she came to, she found her hands bound and in the back of the Impala as they pulled into the police station parking lot.

She started screaming. "No, they deserved it. I didn't do anything wrong."

Dean got out and opened the door. Reaching in, he caught hold of her and dragged her out. Getting her to her feet, he walked her toward the door that Sam held open.

"Yeah, they may have been bitches and they may have bullied you but they didn't deserve to die.


End file.
